dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Fasha
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Female |Date of death = Age 737 |Allegiance = Planet Trade Organization (Soldier in the Saiyan Army, member of Bardock's Elite, ??? - Age 737) |FamConnect = Bardock (leader) Tora (comrade) Shugesh (comrade) Borgos (comrade) }} '''Fasha' (セリパ, Seripa) is a Saiyan warrior within the Saiyan Army and the only female member of Bardock's crew. Her name is a play on the name of the vegetable "parsley". Conception The original name of Fasha/Celipa was given to her by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru was Kōn (コーン), a pun of the vegetable "corn".[http://www.daizex.com/general/tidbits/bardock.shtml Son Goku Densetsu Character designs] In Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character designs for the movie, Fasha/Seripa wore a Battle Armor with shoulder pieces. At her waist their was a cloth like substance which resembles a skirt. Her hair was also more bushy and larger. It is obvious that these changed when Akira Toriyama finished his draft of the characters. Biography ''Bardock - The Father of Goku'' Fasha is introduced when she, along with her teammates (Bardock, Tora, Borgos, and Shugesh) attack Planet Kanassa in their Great Ape forms. After Bardock is injured by the last surviving Kanassan, Fasha and others decide to return him back to their homeworld so that he could be healed. The group leaves Bardock to recover, and set off to destroy the inhabitants on Planet Meat as their next assignment. They are able to easily destroy all of Meat's natives, but before they can celebrate the moment, they are ambushed, and Fasha is killed by Dodoria's elite under Frieza's orders. Other appearances Fasha made a cameo appearance along with Bardock and Tora in an episode of Dragon Ball Z, during Frieza's recollection of various Saiyans whose deaths he was responsible for. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of an energy wave. *'Acrobatic' – Fasha has been shown flexible and acrobatic, doing several back flips and cart-wheels in combat. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Charged similar to the Kamehameha, it is a full-powered pink wave of energy. *'Energy Ballet' – A shower of pink energy blasts that targets on her foe. *'Hysteric Saiyan Lady' – A Rush Attack that is her Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Saiyan Soul' – One of Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Wild Sense' – One of Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Great Ape' – As with all Saiyans with a tail, Fasha can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves). She used this ability while on Planet Kanassa and in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Gigantic Rock Throw' – One of Great Ape Fasha's Blast 2 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Chou Makouhou Barrage' – A mouth-based variation of Continuous Energy Bullet used only while in the Great Ape transformation. The user fires powerful mouth blasts that inflict quite a lot of damage. *'Gigantic Saiyan Lady' – A Rush Attack that is her Ultimate Blast as a Great Ape in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Howl' – One of Great Ape Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video game appearances Fasha is the only member of Bardock's group besides Bardock to be playable in a video game, in her appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. She is not unlocked in her what-if battle with Frieza even though it is her first appearence to the player in the game, but by winning the Yamcha Game on the hardest level. When she fights King Vegeta in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Vegeta does not seem to recognize her at all while he clearly recognizes Bardock as one of his soldiers, and Fasha seems to imply that she wants the throne for herself. Fasha also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, along with the rest of Bardock's team, when Bardock does his Spirit of Saiyans. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Yuko Mita *FUNimation Dub: Linda Chambers-Young Trivia *Fasha is one of the only female pure-blooded Saiyans to appear in the anime as a supporting character (and the only named one), as none have appeared in the manga, although a brief scene in King Kai's recollection of the history of the Saiyans does show several full-blooded male Saiyans and a full-blooded female Saiyan (with a knife in her mouth), all dressed in primitive clothing. Also, in Frieza's flashback of King Vegeta's revolt, one of his elite guards was female. There was also at least one female saiyan in the bar scene when Bardock tried to warn his saiyan people that Frieza was going to attack. *While other Saiyans' eyes are pitch black, Fasha's eyes appear to be purple. This makes her the only full-blooded Saiyan that has an eye color other than black. Gallery SaiyansGreatApeVsKanasans.png|Fasha (on the left) along with Bardock (on the middle) and Tora (on the right) beginning their attack as Great Apes under Kanassa's moon BardocksEliteDefeatedNV.png|Fasha's dead corpse after getting murdered by Dodoria's elite from Frieza's orders References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Z